The Marvel of Warrior Cat Talk Shows
by Flame That Burns In The Dark
Summary: Three personal questions, three devastating answers. Come join us on the Marvelous Warriors Talk Show!
1. Episode One

**A/N: A break from FFN, yes. A break from writing, noooooooo. I have an idea floating around in my head right now, and I'm hoping that it could become something great. Probably not, but who cares, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ridiculous masterpiece I created at 10:37 p.m.**

Leo walked onto the stage, waving. "Sup everyone!"

The crowd went wild.

Leo grinned and waited for the applause to die down. "You all know that I am a dude who loves many different fandoms. Well, this is where I have a chance to _interview_ some of my favorite characters! For the first episode, I'm going to be interviewing Firestar."

Firestar leaped onto the stage regally. The she-cats in the stands yowled their pleasure. Firestar gave a low purr of amusement. "Greetings, everyone," he said calmy. He walked over to a plushy chair and sat down.

"So, Firestar, first question. WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU LIKE SPOTTEDLEAF!? I MEAN, YOU BARELY SPOKE TO HER, FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!"

Firestar's whiskers twitched nervously. "Well, I kind of had these dreams... She, uh, could have been in them, but probably not."

Leo shook his head sadly. "Dream dating never ends well."

Firestar nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess it's onto the next question! Firestar, have you ever heard of ice cream?" Leo asked innocently.

Firestar's ginger fur paled. "Uhm, no?"

Leo glared.

Firestar gulped and said. "I might have snatched a gallon from my old twolegs while visiting Princess..."

"That wasn't to hard, now was it," Leo said calmy.

Firestar looked like he was ready to bolt. "No, o-of course not."

"Firestar, are you okay? I've only asked you two questions and your fur is soaked with sweat." Leo said, concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine," Firestar mewed quietly.

The crowd was very disappointed. Firestar was acting like a kittypet!

Leo smiled. "Well, at least this is the last question."

Firestar sighed loudly, immensely relieved.

"Did you once love Silverstream?" Leo narrowed his eyes at Firestar.

This time Firestar _did_ bolt. He leaped off of his chair and took off. Leo called security and within seconds Firestar was caught and brought back to the stage.

The crowd booed.

Firestar was placed on his chair again. He was shaking visibly.

"Answer the question," Leo growled.

"N-no!" Firestar yowled.

Leo smashed his fist onto the table in front of him. "You're lying!"

"Y-yes," Firestar said, defeat evident in his eyes.

Graystripe stared at Firestar from the audience, speechless.

Leo just smiled slightly and said, "Sorry about that, Firestar. Those were personal questions. I just felt like the audience needed to know the answers."

"It's okay," Firestar meowed sadly. "You're right about them needing answers."

Graystripe suddenly appeared.

Leo passed out.

Firestar stared at him in horror.

"Firestar, I think we have to talk," Graystripe meowed.

Firestar squeaked in terror as Graystripe dragged him away.

Leo suddenly woke and said. "Wait, where am I?" He looked around at the stage, the spotlights, and the crowd.

"Oh, no. I'm in a talk show!" he shouted.

 **Eh, I was bored.**

 **What!? It's a beautiful outro!**

 _Sincerely,_

 _Flame/Leo_


	2. Episode Two

**A/N: I wrote this masterpiece at 10:50 p.m. I** **t's probably awful XD**

Leo, who had recovered from the shock of the last episode, walked onto the stage. He was actually fine with being the host of a talk show.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Leo sat down on his plushy beanbag and said, "Whassup!", which was his usual greeting.

The audience went wild at this.

Leo grinned and glanced backstage. "Percy Jackson, come here!"

Percy Jackson sauntered onto the shades, Riptide swinging by his side. "Hey Leo."

They fistbumped.

"Percy, you ready for the first question?" Leo asked innocently.

Percy nodded easily.

"Percy, do you have a crush on anyuone other than Annabeth?"

Percy glared suspiciously at him. "What do you know?"

Leo put his hands in the air. "Nothing!"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I do not."

Leo's bright face suddenly darkened. "Tell the truth, Perseus Jackson."

Percy gulped nervously and said. "Clarisse was kind of hot, and, uh..." he trailed off uneasily.

Annabeth's face turned red.

The crowd was silent.

Leo immediately became cheerful once again. "Percy, what is the scariest monster you have ever faced?"

Without any hesitation, Percy replied, "Thalia's dog," he suddenly paled. "I mean Typhoon, it was Typhoon!"

Leo just smiled a creepy smile.

The audience booed.

Percy was sweating like a pig.

Edgy music began playing.

Leo looked at his list maliciously.

Percy almost collapsed from fear.

Horror music filled the air.

Leo suddenly said, "Do you think of Rachel a lot?"

Percy passed out before he could answer.

Leo grabbed a bucket of cold water and splashed Percy as the crowd called their pleasure.

Percy was nodding vigorously before he was even standing up. "Yes, I do."

Annabeth glared from the stands. Her hands went to her dagger.

Percy bolted toward the right. Annabeth quickly moved to intercept them.

She grabbed Percy and pulled him away, similar to Graystripe pulling Firestar.

Leo smiled sadly. "Poor Percy," he mumbled.

The crowd suddenly exploded into claps and cheers. "Good show!" someone hollered.

Leo bowed and walked off of the stage.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, we are in desperate need of character suggestions. We also need questions to ask said characters.**


	3. Episode Three

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the third episode of the Marvelous Warriors Talk Show! It's become harder and harder to update this story, but the reviews really help. Thank you, Sunrise Lily, for being my very first reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for my characters and the story.**

Leo approached the stage wearing his signature black suit and sunglasses.

The crowd erupted into applause.

Leo bowed and flopped down in his beanbag. "Whassup!" he called.

This time the crowd cheered.

Leo grinned as he waited for everyone to calm down.

"Starflight, get up here!" Leo said loudly.

Starflight approached the stage, his snout buried in the many scrolls he held in his hands.

"GET UP HERE!" Leo screamed.

Starflight, startled, dropped every scroll and raced onto the stage.

Leo smiled and said, "Have a seat, please."

Starflight sat down uneasily on a huge plushy mattress.

Leo cleared his throat. "First question, how were you really blinded?"

Starflight gulped and said, "Well, as we were exiting the tunnel, I tripped on a rock. I hit my face and I couldn't see after that."

The crowd gasped at this revelation.

Leo smiled. "Nest question!" he announced. "Did you like any other dragon besides Sunny?"

Starflight's ears turned red. "Um… no?"

Leo sighed and said, "That's what they all say." He pulled out a grenade launcher and fiddled with it absently.

Starflight saw the launcher and immediately said, "Yes, yes I did!"

Leo put the launcher away. "Who?" he asked.

Starflight's tail swished back and forth uneasily. "Um, Glory was, like, amazing. So, I, like, um, had a, like, crush on her.

Leo had no idea what Starflight had just said, but he didn't care.

"Nest question! Have you visited scavengers in their dreams before?"

Starflight searched his memory. "I don't think so…" Suddenly, he remembered. "Wait, yes, yes I did!"

"What did you see?" the crowd and Leo asked together.

"Well, it was something about pink fluffy horses with one big horn in the middle of their head. It was all full of rainbows." Starflight immediately turned red with embarrassment.

Leo roared with laughter.

Starflight leaped up and raced toward the exit.

Security immediately stopped him. "Sir, your limo is waiting outside."

Starflight brightened up immediately and raced outside, through the other door, and entered the luxurious limo Leo had provided him with.

The stage shook with all of the excited roaring, meowing, and talking coming from the audience.

Leo smiled to himself and prepared for the next episode.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Remember to review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Episode Four

**A/N: Hi!**

 ***is enterupted by a huge explosion in the background***

 **Welcome to the next-**

 ***is interrupted by the sound of a gigantic drill***

 **chapter of the talk show!**

 ***another explosion***

 **Sorry, I have to check this out, enjoy the story!**

 ***runs towards the noise***

 **Who are you guys!? Wait a second, is that a sack and a roll of duct tape?**

 ***another explosion goes off***

Leo was chillaxing, resting up for another episode of the talk show, when the author barged into the room. He was yanking what looked like duct tape off his arms and legs, and he was clutching a sack in his hand.

Leo smiled, finally someone smart enough to know not to come here. "Whassup?" he asked pleasently, the walls of his chillaxing room falling away to reveal a magnificent stage and millions of fans.

The crowd screamed their approval when they saw who was on the stage.

"Destroy him!" one dragon roared.

"Embarrass him terribly!" one cat yowled.

"Make him run!" a child of Ares yelled.

Leo smiled casually, as if all of this was _perfectly_ normal.

"T-t-this is a-all a m-m-mistake, s-sir," the author stammered.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

The author quickly set to explaining, "I-I'm the a-a-author of t-this s-s-story," he stammered quickly.

Leo regarded him for a second. "Okay, I believe you, but it's not up for me to decide to let you go."

He turned to the crowd and said, "What do you guys think? Should we let our author go, or should we humiliate him, and endanger his life?"

The audience all made their answer very clear when they started chanting, "Humiliate, humiliate, humiliate, HUMILIATE!!!"

Leo turned to face the author. "Sorry," he said, shrugging.

The author was frozen in fear.

Leo examined his sheet of questions. "Says here... I have to ask if you are secretly a robot. What's that about?"

The author slammed his fist onto a nearby table. "Why would you think that?" he asked in a really fake sounding deep voice.

Leo grinned as he pulled out his rust gun.

The author practically flew as he jumped backwards. "Keep that thing away from me!"

Leo put away the rust gun and pulled out his remote control. He hooked it into the author's system. "Now the real fun begins," Leo laughed.

He clicked the big button that said HUMILIATION. Nothing happened.

The whole crowd fell over one another while they laughed.

Leo suddenly realized what had happened. He had been tricked!

His anger flared up immediately, but the author gestured to Leo's sheet of paper.

"We still have two questions, we can't leave now," the author pointed out confidently.

Leo was glaring daggers at the author as he sat down. "Next question," he said through gritted teeth. "Have you ever dressed up as a banana and sang Fight Song in public?"

The author paled. "No."

Suddenly, two ninjas raced over to him, put him in a banana suit, and made him sing. Then they disappeared.

Leo was completely speechless.

The author finished singing, and immediately felt like throwing up.

The audience, which had just finished getting settled again, laughed so louldy that the ceiling split in half.

Leo shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Uh, next question, did you ever bolt from a talk show?"

The author looked at Leo, and Leo looked at the other. "Yes," the said in unision.

Then they ran toward the exits. Immediately, security appeared and dragged them back to the stage.

Leo, who was a highly trianed a secret ninja warrior, grabbed the guard holding him and threw him twenty feet away.

The author smashed his elbow into the guard's face and ran.

Leo followed him, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they were both running from the stage which was where the story was supposed to happen.

The author was actually thinking the same thing.

The two fugitives whipped around and ran back to the show place. They couldn't leave, no matter what!

:-:

Two hundred thousand miles away, on a hidden island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocaen, a pair of unfriendly eyes watched Leo and the author's every move.

Sudeenly, a voice full of static said, "Sir, everything worked out perfectly. The fake question sheet, fake robotic body, ninjas, and faulty controller worked like a charm. We have succesfully ruined this story's chances at being amazing."

The figure in the office smiled evilly. It had been too easy. Those unfriendly eyes closed for just a second, but they still missed seeing Leo and the author enter the show place and get ready for another episode.

 **A/N: I made it back! Isn't it great! It was terrible going into my own story.**

 ***shudders***

 **But then again, it all worked out in the end!**

 **Anway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun** **writing this. *cough* Yeah right. *cough* I lived it! *cough***

 **Also, if you support this story and still think it's amazing, even though a mysterious person sabatoged it, r** **eview #talkshowarmy.**

 **Note: Leo will be reviewing an X-Men next chapter, just so you guys know. :)**


	5. Episode Five

**A/N:** **Welcome to the latest episode of the Marvelous Warriors Talk Show! This episode will definitely be a lot more normal than the last episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Leo and the plot. X-Men belongs to Marvel._**

Leo walked onto the stage, waving merrily. "Wassup, everybody! How are we all doing tonight?"

The crowd roared their approval.

Leo grinned widely. He moved over to a small black leather couch and sat down. "Mr. Logan, please come to the stage!" he called.

Wolverine sauntered onto the stage, wearing dark jeans and a worn leather jacket.

The crow erupted into cheers and applause

Wolverine paused and smiled. He raised his hands and made his claws emerge.

"Oohs" and "Aahs" filled the room.

Leo rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Leo's personal security team stepped up onto the stage and dragged Wolverine over to the second couch.

Wolverine raised an eyebrow, "Was that really necessary?"

"No," Leo replied truthfully.

Wolverine didn't reply.

Leo shrugged and looked at his list of questions. "Is the metal in your body really adamantium?" he asked innocently.

"No..." Wolverine replied warily.

"What kind of metal is it?" Leo inquired.

Wolverine hesitated before replying. "It's vibranium."

Leo's eyes widened. "REALLY!?"

"Yes," Wolverine responded.

"This is insane! Every Marvel fan in the world has been tricked!" Leo said, agitated.

Wolverine shrugged uncaringly.

Leo, who had recovered from his agitation, consulted his question list again. "How old are you, really?"

Wolverine became the slightest bit uncomfortable. "Uh..." he said, trying to think of some sort of lie.

Leo's friendly act disappeared. He glared daggers at Wolverine, telling him that if he didn't tell the truth, bad things would happen.

Wolverine gulped. "I'm sixty-three."

The crowd took a collective gasp.

Leo just grinned. He consulted his list again. "Is healing your only power?"

A single drop of sweat dripped down Wolverine's head. "Yes!" he hissed quickly.

Leo's eyes darkened. "James Logan, do not push me too far."

Wolverine's face became deathly white at the sound of his real name. "Fine! My other power is... being able to blow bubbles without any bubble fluid."

Excited murmuring swept through the audience.

Leo's dark look disappeared, and he became friendly again. "Cool," he said, a heavy level of sarcasm in his voice.

Wolverine lept up from his chair and bolted for the exit. Security immediately moved to stop him.

But Wolverine wouldn't be stopped that easily. He whipped around and ran back toward the stage.

He made it about halfway before a tranquilizer dart flew out of nowhere and hit him in the neck.

Jambu laughed from the crowd.

Leo smiled at him. "Perfect shot!" he called.

He walked over to Wolverine and picked him up. Leo slung Wolverine over his shoulder and started toward the backstage.

The crowd howled their applause.

Leo deposited Wolverine's body and went back to the stage.

He took a deep bow, and then the curtains closed.

 **A/N: THE END. Wait, why are you still reading? I said "THE END". You don't care, huh? Okay, fine, I'll give you a next chapter spoiler. We're interviewing another Warrior.**


	6. Episode Six

**A/N: Welcome to the latest episode of the Marvel of Warrior Cat Talk Shows! By the way, I was thinking of changing the story title. What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own Leo and the plot, the Erin Hunter team owns Warriors.**_

Leo, who thought of himself as a pretty laid back dude, sauntered onto the stage and screamed, "WHASSUP!" in his loudest voice. He considered this to be extremely laid back.

The entire audience covered their ears simultaneously, and then they broke into cheers.

Leo bowed grandly and plopped down into a comfortable black and green striped beanbag.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf appeared. "What is this!?" she yowled. "How am I here? StarClan, are you calling me?" She suddenly noticed Leo and the crowd. Holly leaf's fur paled, as Firestar's had done.

"Uh… hi?" she mewed timidly.

The audience, which had never seen such bravery, stood up as one and roared with pleasure.

Hollyleaf stood up straighter and strutted over to a huge mahogany chair that had HOLLYLEAF carved into the seat.

The audience immediately became quiet. Leo was about to ask the questions.

Leo smiled gently at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf didn't smile back, because cats can't do that.

Leo consulted his list quickly. "First question! Hollyleaf, why did you kill Ashfur?"

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "That's easy," she replied. "I killed him because he knew too much."

Leo's normalness suddenly melted away, and he glared at her with such intensity that her fur actually began to smoke.

Hollyleaf's eyes widened with fear. "Uh… I killed him, b-because he caught the mouse that I wanted and ate it."

The audience gasped at this stunning revelation. A few of them puked at the mention of mice, which was quite unfortunate for the people sitting in front of them.

Leo's jaw dropped. "Wow, you really don't care about the Warrior Code, do you?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "No, but it was fun pretending I did!"

"Uh… okay," Leo said. "Anyway, here's the next question! Hollyleaf, have you ever had a mate?"

"NOPE!" Hollyleaf yowled quickly. She gulped and looked around nervously.

Leo face palmed. "You are so stupid," he muttered.

"I am not!" Hollyleaf screeched.

Leo's eyebrow rose awesomely. "If you're not stupid then you should be able to tell me the real answer to the question I asked earlier."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Of course I can tell you the real answer! I had three mates!"

Everyone in the audience giggled at Hollyleaf's stupidity.

"What were their names?" Leo asked, sounding completely innocent.

"Uh… I can't remember," Hollyleaf meowed. Then suddenly, her eye's brightened with memory. "One of them was Fallen Leaves!"

Leo and the audience exploded into laughter. Hollyleaf suddenly realized what she had said. "That totally wasn't true," she meowed lamely.

Leo smiled. "Sure it wasn't." He looked at his list again. "This question is weird…"

Hollyleaf jumped up. "What kind of weird?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"REALLY weird," Leo replied. "Were you ever in the U.S. Armed Forces?"

"Nope!" Hollyleaf squealed.

Leo threw her his seventy-five level glare, which was seven notches ahead of his earlier glare.

Hollyleaf screamed as flames began licking at her pelt. "Fine! I'll tell! After I pretended to be crushed by the rock fall, I went and joined the army. I might have been stationed in Germany, and I might have accidentally blown up an antique store."

"YOU SURVIVED!?" Leo shrieked.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Hollyleaf asked.

The audience cheered at Leo's stupidity.

Leo grinned widely. He then gestured to the backstage guy, and the curtains closed.

Hollyleaf snuck away from the stage, and was only spotted by a certain energetic RainWing in the crowds. She looked extremely puzzled.

 **A/N: Idiots and weirdness! Cool, huh? Anyway, I have a few questions! Why did Hollyleaf slip away, and who saw her leave?**


End file.
